


memories

by Belphegor_Xin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just importing things i posted on tumblr :3, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor_Xin/pseuds/Belphegor_Xin
Summary: memories that chika and you has





	

Chika remembers when the two of them were younger and they raced to climbed the monkey bar to the top. Chika remembers sleeping and falling down when she was almost to the top. You had the chance to win but she jumped down to see if she was alright. Chika cried. She didn’t remember why but she cried. Then You cried. They both cried until the sun had set and Kanan had to find them.

You remembers when they were playing tag. Kanan was always faster than the 2 of them so it was just back and forth between Chika and herself. One time you was it, Chika decided to not run from You but instead, they teamed up. To catch Kana-nee of course. (they immediately got tagged back of course but it was a happy memory) They cried. Kanan was confused but was happy nevertheless. “You two are always crying” she would say. It was true.

They both remember the day they entered high school. Together for another 3 years. It was a good 3 years they laughed, had fun, danced, sung music, and of course cried. They cried the day they realized they were going to different schools. You going to Tokyo to continue diving, while Chika is going to a local college so she can still help out her family’s Inn. They cried the whole while back to Chika’s place. They fell asleep in each other’s arms that day, utterly exhausted.

You remembers the day she managed to gather enough courage. To finally say those words. The sleepless nights contemplating her feeling. Doubting herself and her feelings. Whether or not it was right for her to be feeling such feeling for her childhood friend. One day when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom she did it.

Chika remembers the day You took her hand looked straight into her eyes. Those words. Those words that ignited something withing her. Her face was warm. Her heart beating ever faster. She didn’t hesitate. The cherry blossoms ever so pink that day. She responded.

“Chika-chan, I l-l-love you…am I no good?”

“You-chan how can you say that mou…”

“huh?”

“I love you too… Lets spend the rest of our lives together?”

once again they cried.

They both remember the day they exchanged rings. They cried. They cried warm happy tears.


End file.
